The Darkness She Holds
by Danilynn87
Summary: Set in season six, what would have happened if the Evil Queen felt something deep inside Emma and used it to her advantage? *Swanqueen One Shot I may continue this. I’ve had a few requests to do so.


The worst part about the Evil Queen being here in Storybrooke isn't the fact that she's pure evil now without Regina's better half inside her. It's the fact that she's purely manipulative. She believes Henry is her son just as much as he's mine and Regina's. She claims that she raised him and with her mind games, I fear for Henry. I know he just wants to see the good in everyone. If he knows he's changed Regina for the better once, he may think he can do it again.

" _Having a little trouble with your magic?" Her low, seductive tone rang through my ears. I could tell right away it wasn't Regina, it was the Queen. Over the passed few years, with every obstacle Regina has overcome, her voice has softened._

 _"Stay away from my mom," Henry warned the Queen as she approached us._

 _"Henry," she sighed, "now, is that anyway to speak to your real mother?" She inquired with her evil smirk plastered across her face. For some odd reason I wasn't scared. I didn't feel any fear that she might hurt Henry physically or myself for that matter. I listened as she explained why she considers herself to be another parent to my son._

 _Finally I decided to step in, "Henry, hey, don't listen to her." I pulled him back to stand behind me._

 _"Says the woman who was never around."_

 _"You're right, I was never around and I owned that. You're just the worst part of Regina," I spat as I looked into her dark, cold eyes._

 _"Am I? Or am I that part that is honest about myself? You see Regina never had her happy ending because she was never strong enough to let her story run its course. I won't make that mistake, mmhmm." Something wasn't sitting right with me. Something deep inside was screaming at me to come out but I was clueless as to what it was. "That's the tragic thing about being the Savior, you have to keep saving people. Once you're off the chest board, everything falls apart. Those happy endings turn to dust and your entire life means nothing. Let me show you what it feels like."_

Just like that she poofed me away without a single word. Luckily I am the Savior and I always find another way. It's kind of my thing. Yet, here I am at three in the morning racking my brain. _Why is my magic failing me? Why am I the chosen one as the Savior? Why must my fate bring me to an early death? Why the hell do I truly believe the Queen won't physically harm me? T_ hat one, right there, is a hum dinger.

"Did you finally get your magic to work?" That familiar voice with a condescending edge to it, broke my train of thought. I was laying on my couch so I quickly sat up. My living room was pitch black but I could see the outline of her royal gown in the small glow from my window.

"What are you doing here?" I was in full defense mode, with my hands ready to attack. _Well one hand..._

"Oh put your hands down _Savior_ , we both know you aren't going to harm me," her voice has that cool tone which always irritated me when I first met Regina, all those years ago. It's a cross between spite and seduction and I was never good at telling the difference with her. In our early times spent together arguing, I wasn't sure if she wanted to rip my head off or was turned on by my actions.

I lowered my hands without even thinking twice, something I've learned to do over the years, trust Regina. Her simple words always guided me in a time of need and for some reason I've learned to obey. Even when we are about to enter a battle, I look at her and she gives me a silent head nod, informing me when to begin.

The Queen sauntered over to where I was seated. She stood right in front of my legs and leaned forward. Her eyes were blazing into mine and our noses were just barely touching. Her lips were free from lipstick, which was uncharacteristic for the Queen. The plump skin was slightly parted and I could feel her warm breath against my mouth.

"Do you feel that?" My eyes shifted up to hold her gaze. I refuse to show her any signs of weakness. "Your dark magic Em-ma," she taunted in a low growl. "You may have freed yourself from the dagger," her hand leisurely crept between our bodies. My heart slammed against my chest but it wasn't in fear. Her long manicured finger poked into my chest and as she began to speak once more, her nail dragged down the center of my skin. "But that dark magic, still pulsates through your blood." I could almost feel the faint red mark she was leaving behind. "That's why you still hear the whispers of Rumple's dagger dear, which you already know. He told you that," she cackled just as her finger stopped at the swell of my breasts.

Her eyes were almost black as they shifted down to peer between us. I followed her gaze to see the rise and fall of my chest around her finger. Her lips curled at the corner into a cocky smirk. I fought against my need for more oxygen, not wanting to appear fragile.

"I'm actually quite surprised Regina kept her urges in check around you," she muttered. I couldn't tell if she was thinking out loud or actually admitting some secret to me. I chose to ignore the comment. _I'm good at that._

"What do you want?" I pushed my face a little closer and now there was nothing left between us. My nose grazed hers and for a brief second she seemed surprised but she is the Queen and quickly masked her emotions.

"Don't you miss wielding that great power? Indulging every impulse? Doing whatever you want?" Her voice was sweeter now, almost as soft as Regina's. Those black eyes shifted back down to my chest and we both watched her finger slip a little lower. I snapped my eyes shut tight. _She's messing with me. She wants me to lose control. She wants the darkness to take over._

"That's exactly why you're using her voice!" I yelled as my eyes flew open. She knows I listen to her better half. She didn't jump back, she didn't lose her cool...she didn't budge. I looked the Queen directly into her eyes with control...power. "She taught me to control it. She told me it was wrong to act on those dark thoughts but human to feel them. She believed in me to fight against the darkness just like she fought against _you_!" I spat. "She believed in me."

"And you believed in _me_! You knew the potential for darkness that Regina held inside her and you still willingly gave your dagger over to _me_ -"

"To Regina-"

"To _me_! Are you forgetting? I was Regina then. I was inside of her. I was there the whole time, dear."

I swallowed hard as the realization kicked in. I always trusted her. I always believed in her when no one else did. Even now, when I know it's just the Queen, I trust that she won't physically hurt me. She may play manipulative games or _poof_ me away, but physical harm...no.

"You are always so good at pretending to not know, just so you don't have to admit it. I almost broke down those walls in Camelot with the dagger, before a certain dirty pirate showed up. Let's see how far I can push those walls to come down, without the dagger, shall we?" Her tone was smooth and in control. She pressed her finger flat against my chest and used the pad of her finger to trace the red mark she left behind.

Now the fear inside me has been awakened. I refuse to let my walls down for anyone. I closed my eyes and thought about where I feel the most safe.

"Emma?" The softer voice echoed inside my head. I felt a cool damp atmosphere causing me to wonder where I am. I peeked one eye open to find myself in Regina's vault.

"Regina?" I tentatively questioned, hoping she was there and not the Queen.

"Emma, what happened? You alright?" She placed one hand around my bicep, settling my nerves. We both snapped our attention to the sound of the whirlwind behind us. Purple smoke filled the air.

"What was the rush, _Savior_?" The Queen inquired with her smug grin.

Regina quickly looked back and forth between us. Her expressions are so much easier to read than the Queen's. She was puzzled by both our presence.

"Regina, what are you doing up at three a.m?" I asked, purposely ignoring her evil half.

"Me? What about you two? I was just looking for something in my spell books to get rid of her," she gestured toward her other self.

"Jealous, are we?" The Regal woman stalked her way toward Regina and I. Regina quickly placed herself in front of me protectively. "Pay close attention, _Regina_ , I'm going to show you how to take your happy ending and so much more." Her manic laugh echoed through the vault sending a cold chill down my spine.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Regina growled in her protective manner.

"What's the matter? Scared the Dark Swan will come out to play?" I flicked my eyes to the Queen and cocked my head to the side with curiosity. The Queen reached behind Regina but she was quick to grab the royal wrist.

"I said don't touch her," Regina's voice was deep and now she was the one sounding more like the Queen.

The Queen shrugged her shoulders casually, looking unaffected. "Just look into her eyes Regina. Look how dull they are now. They used to sparkle before she became the dark one...or was it when the worthless, whiny pirate stepped into the picture."

I knew I should defend myself, defend Killian, but I was at a loss of words in the moment. I could feel the darkness bubbling at the surface, just begging to come out. I don't know what's possessing me to feel this way. I can't explain why I don't feel in control right now.

"Tell me Miss Swan," the Queen hissed sending more shivers to run through my body, "what had you so scared before, you had to run off from our chat? What walls don't you want to come down?" She twisted her wrist in an attempt to free herself from Regina's grip. Regina held on tight.

"She's not going to hurt me," fell from lips without even registering in my brain. Regina's head whipped around so she could look me in the eyes.

The Queen leaned forward in Regina's ear and whispered, "Do you see it now?" Regina dropped the other woman's wrist instantly.

"Emma, are you okay? You can do this. Fight the darkness, you are stronger than I ever was," her voice was soothing and I could feel the darkness settle down within me. Regina abruptly turned back around to face her evil self. "So what? Do you honestly think you can control Emma if she turns dark again?"

"It's not the matter of controlling her Regina. It's about making her face all those secrets she holds behind her walls."

"What does that have to do with you? Or your revenge?" Regina laughs out in the Queen's face.

"Don't you know?" There's a thick silence hanging in the air. The tension is palpable which only sparks the fire deep inside of me. "You don't, do you?" The Queen and Regina are having some sort of stare down. _I wonder if they can hear each other's thoughts?_

"If the Savior lets the darkness take over without the dagger, she might be brave enough to act upon her impulses. Those walls she's worked so hard to build will come crashing down." That same finger that ran down my chest, comes out to poke Regina's shoulder. "And you, my dear, might finally get your happy ending."

I see something click inside Regina's mind as if a light finally turned on. Her big brown eyes grow wide, her nostrils flare and I wonder what has her panicking.

"I...I won't let you do that. She needs a friend to help her in her time of darkness."

"And that's why you'll never have your happy ending," the Queen spits with disgust.

"What are you two talking about?" I exasperate as I begin to lose my patience.

The Evil Queen waves her hand effortlessly, freezing Regina in her spot. She steps around her better half to come face to face with me. The darkness is back. It's throbbing below my flesh and I know she froze Regina to get arise out of me. My breathing is heavy and unsteady. I'm trying to remain calm but my mind is beginning to blur.

The Queen presses forward to hover over my ear. Her cool cheek skims across my flushed cheek. I feel an urge deep down. I can't pinpoint what the urge needs, I just know it's there.

"Your dark magic is growing. Do you feel the heat burning through your veins? Do you feel the pulsating throb, pumping beneath your flesh?" Her voice was soothing whatever anxious need my darkness craved.

I squeezed my eyes shut, I wanted to fight against the evil spreading inside of me but I was growing weak. _Maybe indulging my impulses will allow me to live free? Free and happy?_

"Tell me, does that one handed, pathetic excuse of a man, satisfy your every desire?" Her words taunted. I flicked my eyes open and looked directly at the motionless Regina next to me. Her eyes were full of remorse and she looked terrified. "Does he calm that nagging itch that haunts you everyday?"

I snapped my attention back to the Queen. _How does she know what I feel or lack in my relationship?_

I watched her infamous evil grin slowly spread wide across her face. She holds a victorious, smug look as she stares deep into my eyes. I want to smack the smugness off her face. _There's that throbbing sensation again._

I decide that just for this moment, I'm going to let the darkness take over. Nobody is here to tell me no. I can let go and finally allow my impulses to take over. My breathing starts to pick up and it feels damn good.

The Queen and I stare directly into one another's eyes. We both hold the same confident smirk. I aggressively push my lips into hers. I wrap one hand possessively around her neck and squeeze as I pull her in closer. Both her hands grip into my thin tank top near my chest.

That nagging itch she described before starts to dissipate but I notice something is missing. I push her back causing her to stumble back.

"Unfreeze Regina, now!" I demand as my dark self boils with anger. The Queen nonchalantly snaps her fingers. Regina staggers free. Once she finds her bearings, she lunges for the Queen.

The mayor grips the Queen's dress by the collar full of anger but remains silent.

"We do like it rough? Don't we?" The Queen cockily states with an eyebrow raised. "Are you mad I broke your little Swan? Don't you think the Dark Swan will make for a fine pet?" Regina throws her copy forward with anger. Her palm opens as she creates a fireball.

"Regina," I growl, "you can't fireball yourself!"

She huffs out a loud groan and extinguishes the flame in her hand. The Queen chuckles to herself in response.

Regina spins quickly on her heels to face me. "Emma," her voice is calm and the look in her eyes makes me want to take her right now. I never experienced pleasure while I was the Dark One. Hook was too busy whining and complaining to even touch me. _I have a feeling Regina could show me a thing or two..._

"Emma, focus. Look at me," I snap my eyes to hers, obeying obediently like I always do with her. "You can fight this. It's not too late."

"Maybe I don't want to _Madam Mayor,_ " I tease trying to provoke her. I see the Queen out of the corner of my eye, smirk.

"Stop it, Miss Swan!" She snaps.

"Back to Miss Swan, are we?"

"Start acting like Emma and we'll see..."

I enclose the space between us and focus on her plump lips. "I am Emma." I push forward and connect our lips. Regina steps back immediately not accepting the gesture. I feel my darkness pound beneath my skin from the rejection. We glare at one another in challenge as the Queen watches with pure amusement.

I watch as something breaks in the brunette in front of me. She sighs as she takes a step closer. Both her hands cup my cheeks. She soothingly rubs her thumbs over my hot flesh. The darkness begins to shrink within me. I don't feel the pulsating sensation anymore. My vision is coming into focus. My breathing relaxes. Regina smiles and everything else melts away. She leans forward but stops just before we touch. I wouldn't dare move in this moment. I bench my darkness to the sidelines and wait patiently for her to come to me. I continue to stare at her lips and my mouth waters in anticipation. Finally after what seems like forever, Regina Mayor Mills, kisses me.

 _For once I feel complete inside._


End file.
